1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with an improved epoxy ester composition and baked coatings of it on metal substrates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Insofar as is now known an epoxy ester using both a polyfunctional epoxy and a monofunctional epoxy have not previously been proposed.